1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to score keeping devices and more particularly pertains to a new electronic data system for use with sporting impliments providing a user with an electronic device integrated into sport gloves to perform various functions unique to that particular sport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of score keeping devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,190 describes a swing counter attached to the back of a golf glove and is provided for general interest in the art. Another type of score keeping device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,850 describing a golf glove with a stroke counting dial incorporated into a back portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,658 describes a golf scoring device comprised of a rotary numbered disk, fastened to the back of a glove with a Velcro fabric.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a four digit electronic clock and golf swing counter for attachment to the back of a glove with a Velcro fastener as described.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating the above mentioned features.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new electronic data system for use with sporting impliments that could be adapted to be utilized in other sports such as bicycling, weightlifting, and mountain climbing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new electronic data system for use with sporting impliments that would be comfortable for the user to wear while providing convenient access to the controls.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a glove member designed for substantially enveloping a hand of a user. The glove member has a notch portion in a back side of the glove member. The notch portion is for facilitating insertion and removal of the user""s hand from the glove member. The glove member has a tab portion positioned adjacent to a first side of the notch portion. A data assembly has a housing. The housing is operationally coupled to the glove member. The data assembly has a display for presenting a visual representation of information to the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.